peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking Through Your Eyes (Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Vincent Tong (Flash Sentry) and Rebecca Schoichet (Sunset Shimmer) One evening in Neverland, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were having flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and Adagio Dazzle are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall entrance to Mermaid Lagoon. "Sunset, since King Candy and the video game villains are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Flash whispered. "I understand, Flash." Sunset whispered, as she kissed Flash on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you too, Sunset... always." Flash said as he and Sunset began to sing: Flash Sentry:'' Look at the sky'' Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Sunset Shimmer: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Flash and Sunset: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Prince Blueblood, Spike, Pipsqueak, Wendy, and the Lost Koopalings Boys, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Flash and Sunset were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Roy sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Iggy said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Lemmy sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Wendy said in disgust. Flash and Sunset: I see a night '' ''I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Flash: More than I remember Sunset: More than I have known Flash and Sunset: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Flash and Sunset held their hooves together and looked at each other, lovingly. Flash and Sunset: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Flash and Sunset kissed. "Oh, Flash. This is the best night I'd ever have." Sunset sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Flash's shoulder. Flash wrapped Sunset around her and said, "I know. I love you, Sunset." "I love you too, Flash." said Sunset, as she and Flash slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Flash." Sunset said. "Goodnight, Sunset." Flash said. Blueblood, Spike, Pipsqueak, Wendy, and the Lost Koopaling Boys fell asleep with Flash and Sunset in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan series Category:Romance Category:Songs